Haldir: When Hearts are Bound
by Haldirsbaby
Summary: Haldir finds his love. Naughty thoughts turn to Love. Haldirmance. ONE SHOT. RATED MA


Title: Haldir: When Hearts are Bound

Author: Haldirsbaby

Rated: **MA**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or its Characters, those belong to Tolkein. I own only Linessa and the story plot.

Characters:Haldir/OFC. Guest appearance: Galadriel.

Timeline: AU-Before LOTR:FOTR; Neither book nor movie verse

Genre: Romance

Spoilers: Haldir is alive!

Warnings: **Explicit scenes not suitable for readers under 18 years of age. **Rated for descriptive writing and Sexual content. PURE SMUT

Summary: Haldir finds his love. Naughty thoughts turn to Love. Haldirmance. ONE SHOT.

**Naughty Elf?...**

Just having got back from his three month stay on the fences, Haldir settled into his hot bath, to relieve his tired muscles. Having just washed his long silver blonde hair, he slung it over the back and laid down his head on the tub. 'Ah, now this is relaxing.' he thought to himself. Closing his eyes, he began to think on what he was going to do for the fortnight he would be home.

Options flowed through his mind. A fishing trip with both his brothers was good, visit with a couple of old friends, and some much needed companionship of a female nature as well.

His thoughts turned to the thoughts of wooing an elleth. Feeling her skin to his, her touching him in ways that he had not been done since the last time, her scent would be beautiful to him, not to mention send him reeling. The thoughts continued for what seemed an eternity. He felt that urgency in those fantasies and his loins began come alive.

Haldir was never one to lose his own self control, but he found himself slowly running his hands down his body. He made his way to the place where his fire was igniting at the thoughts of being with an elleth. Something he was beginning to crave more and more. Taking himself into his hands, he began to stroke slowly, the feeling washing over him, thinking how good it would be to find a timid female to satisfy his lust. Have her take him in her mouth, licking, kissing and sucking on him. That thoughts caused his strokes to quicken. His eyes closed he imagined an elleth, looking up at him while she rubbed him in her mouth, her eyes full of love and adoration, moaning as she teased the tip.

His strokes became faster and his breathing more erratic. Finally after his intense session, he released and opened his eyes.

Still feeling the sexual pull, he sighed and finished washing himself, then climbed out of the tub.

CRASH!

Hearing the sound, put Haldir into a full alert. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he bolted from the room. Looking around for what may have caused the sound, he found nothing and proceeded into the kitchen. He stopped and stared at the sight.

There knelt on the floor, a golden blonde head leaning over a pile of broken dishes. She was softly cursing at herself for being so clumsy and silently crying at the same time. Haldir had forgotten about the young maiden who cleaned his talan, for he left as soon as she took the position.

Haldir smiled as he looked at her rear, it was so voluptuous and slightly fuller, due to her partial human background. It was one of the reason, her heritage that is, that he hired her. She was a pretty little thing, naive, and innocent. It was what made her so damn appealing. Today she was dressed in a pale pink work dress, and a white pinafore. Her little dainty feet peeking from beneath the dress. Her hair hung loosely down her back but the top half came down the middle braided. She was beautiful

"OUCH!" he heard her say, which brought him out of his observation. He came to her side and knelt down. She had cut her finger and was pulling it to her mouth to get it stopped bleeding. Haldir reached for her hand and pulled it to him. Stunned she just looked at him. Seeing that the cut was more just a scratch, he looked at her as he grabbed a towel off the counter to help stop the bleeding.

"You are back!" she said stunned.

"Just got back an hour ago. You alright, Lindessa?" he asked concerned.

"I was just getting ready to make you supper, and the dishes slipped out of my hands." she said timidly looking down at her cut finger. She looked down at the mess and shook her head. "I am usually not this clumsy," she said in thought.

"Tis not a problem, one is allowed a mishap now and again." He said smiling at her. He could tell she was used to having someone to look at her, her cheeks turning red as if embarrassed. He also noticed that she had a hard time looking at him for long. He smiled to himself, as he looked upon her profile. SO meek, mild and sweet. His eyes strayed to her full rosy pink lips and wondered what it would be like to have her kiss him. He licked his lips as if preparing them, then shook it off. The girl was young, far younger than him in elven years. Though she was an adult, she in his eyes, was far too young to tamper with.

One thing is for sure, he knew he could not take advantage of her innocents. No not at all. He would dress, eat and then go and seek out one of the regular favorites from a long list of willing elleths. He smiled at her once more. He looked down at the pile of broken dishes and then to her hand. "You have stopped bleeding." He said softly, "Do not worry on this."

She said not a word as she looked him over. Noticing his state of dress, she quickly averted her eyes and began picking up the mess. "I suppose I have. I shall clean this and get started on your supper."

Haldir noted the look in her eyes and the way she blushed slightly upon looking at him. "I shall dress now. Worry not on my supper, I shall get something in the main hall." He stood and looked down at her once more. The towel around his waist shifted slightly, nearly coming undone.

She looked up at him, but not fully, her gaze fell upon the slowly growing bulge underneath the towel. Her face turned bright red.

Haldir smiled devilishly at her and the sight of her kneeling there and in front of him, caused the bulge to grow more. Oh the things he could do to her.

Taking his time, he made his way back into his chamber thinking on the sweetness of the little elleth that worked for him. 'No.' he thought to himself, ' I will not see one of my regular ladies. I want something sweet, innocent.' He decided as he dressed that he would woo Linessa. She was just what he needed.

**_Days later..._..**

For the next several days, he waited and watched. Just like he would on the fences, but this time it was leisurely done. Strategic planning was key. Of course, he would simply smile at her, thinking on how fun it would be to take her and at least make her his for one night. Numerous times he would catch himself smiling internally at the thoughts of her reluctance of him making her his.

But he was a noble elf and would not take her forcefully, her would do it by making it seem non negotiable. Naughty thought is was, just watching her only slightly struggle. So far he had been nice, making small talk, dropping subtle hints and suggestions, just to see how she would act. Asking her about little things, like if she had a mate in mind, how she like the things he wore. Her responses told him that she did fancy him a little, but she was steadfast in her ways of waiting until she found her one and only true mate before joining with anyone. She would be a triumph for him, a sort of sport that any elf would want. He would be her first, this he vowed to himself. He would have her and it would be before he left again.

This day, he sat on his favorite chair reading a book, but his attentions were not truly on the words. Linessa was there cleaning, he watched her every move. She moved about the talan straightening the pillows, the plants, dusting the furniture, cleaning the pictures, sweeping. Finally she moved into the kitchen. He saw his opportunity for the first strike.

Quickly he laid the book on the table and stood. Walking silently through the dining room, to the other side. He stopped in the doorway. Linessa had lit the stove, and with her back to him, was taking down the ingredients for bread. He watched her movements closely to make sure she was not about to turn around. Seeing that she was now fully engrossed in the mixing of the ingredients, he silently stalked to stand behind her.

Her hair which had been carefully placed this morning when she arrived, was now vexed with fly away strands that had come out of the braid she had down her back. Reaching for the braid he pulled the tie at the end and began running his fingers through it. Feeling something messing with her hair she turned around and gasped.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she stammered surprised.

He said nothing but moved closer and pinned her against the counter. He leaned his head a little closer to her and inhaled her scent. Cherry blossoms. His favorite scent of now. Her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe. "Haldir, what is this?" she asked a little concerned.

"I am going after something I want." he told her, his voice thick. He snaked his arms around her slim waist, and he brought his bottom part of his body closer to hers. The bulge in his leggings told all to her. Her eyes went wide with shock.

She struggled to push him away, but he did not budge. Finally realizing she was stuck in this situation, she looked up at him. Him being so near was intimidating enough. "And what pray tell is that?" she asked sarcastically.

"This." he said simply. Dipping his head low, he crushed his lips to hers. She was stunned and started to put up a fight, but soon relaxed. His tongue plunged into her mouth, uninvited, unwanted and danced with hers. What was she to do? So she shocked herself by kissing him back. This was her first kiss and for that she was curious. Surely he would not go further. But she soon saw that he would. As if he thought he had the right, she felt his hands began to fiddle with the knot of her pinafore, slowly untying it. This made her swoon a little.

'This cannot be happening, he is my employer.' the thought rang in her mind. She pulled away stunned. Looking down at her under the thickness of his lashes, he only smiled.

"This is not appropriate. I am your employee. I cannot allow this." She told him breathless from the kiss.

"You are an adult, and I am as well. I see no problem, with two souls exploring possibilities." He said placing a hand on her left hip as he allowed the left hand to reach down and grab her buttocks.

This action caused her to squeal out. The shock of his roaming.

"There is a problem. I will not allow it to go no further." she said adamantly.

Seeing that he had flustered her, whether she admitted to it or not, he smiled winningly and then pulled away from her. He turned and was about to walk from the room, but looked back to her. She was standing there, breathing heavy looking a little flushed. He had shocked her a little. Being a little like the Lady of light, in knowing things about ones inner soul, Haldir could tell his little boldness had thoroughly awakened a little curiosity in the girl. "For now you will not, but I will claim you...soon. Mark my words, my little butterfly, you will want me to make you fly." he smiled and then left the talan.

Linessa stood there after he left. What could he mean? Surely he was planning something like that. Her cheeks turned red at the thoughts. Would he? Her hand flew to her mouth. The thoughts that came, ignited a fire in her soul. To be with him would be what every elleth dreamed of. If she was so willing to give into a kiss, what would she do if he made a move on her? She pushed the thought away and retied her pinafore and continued to make the bread for his meal.

**_A few more days later._.**..

Haldir sat on his balcony overlooking the city. It was close to the end of the day when the twilight caused the city to come alive with the pale blue lights of the lanterns. Feeling the magic of the evening, Haldir looked over his shoulder and into his talan.

After just having dinner, Linessa was cleaning up the kitchen and clearing the table. Earlier this evening he had insisted on her having dinner with him. She protested of course, but Haldir did not want to eat alone. She complied to his wish and stayed. The dinner was reigned by silence.

For the last few days, he noticed that Linessa would not speak or look at him. He had tried several times to discuss with her what had happened, but she gave a sudden look of annoyance and then growled at him. He noticed this morning that when she came in, she had slightly darken circles under her eyes indicating the lack of sleep. This bothered him. Perhaps she was so perplexed, she was losing sleep.

He walked back into the talan and sought her out. He found her, not in the kitchen cleaning, but sitting on the couch sound asleep. She was so peaceful lying on his couch, she reminded him of a sleeping child. She was tired. Maybe he had been working her too hard. He shook his head no on that one and went to her side. Kneeling down beside the couch, thoughts hit him of the things he could do to her right now. Would she bolt up and run? Or would she sleep through it and only moan as if asleep? He smiled to himself, the curiosity getting the better of him.

'I wonder." he whisper to himself.

His gaze slowly wondered from the top of her head, to the tips of her dainty shoes. Every inch of her body was from what he could tell was perfect. Except for being covered in her light tan work dress and pinafore. The tip of her shoe slightly showing from underneath the dress skirt. He reached out timidly and ran his hand down the full length of her body, watching to make sure he did not wake her. She stirred only slightly, he stopped and watched her face. A tiny in audible moan escaped her shapely mouth. He smiled. ' She must be dreaming of me.' he thought. The thought she might be made his loins burn. He reached out and ran a hand slowly down her dress covered leg to the hem.

He moved his body closer to where her feet laid and lifted the hem of her dress. Taking the dress up past her knees, he looked down at her legs covered in a silk stocking. Through the tight material, he could tell her legs were shapely and beautiful. The sight of those legs made him wonder what it would feel like to have them wrapped around his waist in the throws of passion. A passion that he would awaken and soon. He just had to wear her down a little more.

His hand slid down her leg with relative ease. Gods how he wanted her. Pulling her dress back down, he smiled to himself. He looked into her shining fair face and saw a small smile play across her lips. He leaned in and lightly kissed her as he gently ran a finger down her cheek, tracing a line down her neck into the crevice of her bosom. He leaned back up and decided to leave her be.

Looking down at her, he said in a whisper. "I shall have you my sweet." The second Strike done...success.

_**A week Later.**.._...

Things between Linessa and Haldir had improved greatly. Little subtle hints dropped here and there, she accepted them and went on. Haldir's frustrations were growing more and more. He was due back at the fences with thin the week and time for his little prize and pleasure was coming fast. After wooing and apologizing for his bluntness, Lindessa was back to normal. Being back in her graces, made Haldir's heart soar with great affection. His little games with her, though fun, had begun to mean a lot more to him. To seal the deal, he had to act fast.

He had given, Linessa the day off and planned on surprising her this night by visiting her talan. After a good bath, and finding just the right attire, Haldir gave himself a once over. His hair hung loose from the traditional warrior braids. His elven robes were different than all the other noble elven ones. Since he had to wear long sleeve all the time, he chose one that did not have sleeves at all showing off his finely tuned muscles and Elven tattoo signifying his rank and name.. Silver and royal blue blended together perfectly. His legging black and boots that came up past his knees.

He walked through the city, never seeing any other elves along the way. His heart fluttered and pounded fiercely in his chest at the anticipation on what the night will bring. Finally reaching the tree that housed Linessa's talan, Haldir took the stairs two at a time. Strike three was to be the final one. It was always told to him that the third time is the charm, he was hoping that this was true.

While Linessa was washing laundry one day, he slipped up to her talan and checked out the layout. He knew the floor plan well and memorized each inch of the talan. The door, he found had a trick to the lock and knew exactly how to lock it without a key. He peeped inside the talan and found all lights were off and could sense she was in there and fast asleep. Now was the time.

Just as Haldir put his hand to the knob, he heard a sound behind him on the bridge. His alarm caused him to look up at that moment. Almost blinded by the light, he could faintly see a figure of His Lady emerging. Seeing her, here of all places he stopped and bowed.

"My lady." he said still bowed low.

"Haldir. I see you are following your heart. Do you think it wise?" she asked in her most softest of ways.

Confused, he sought to hide what he was about to do. Big mistake, for the Lady knew of all things that occurred in her realm. "My Lady." he only said.

"I know what it is you are about to do. Though it should not be done like this, I feel it would not be unwelcome by her." she said smiling warmly.

"You knew, did you not?" he asked confused.

"Aye, I did. Did you ever wonder why you have been after her these past weeks? For I foresaw it happening for some time." she said.

Seeing that the Lady knew, embarrassed him. He had only started out wanting to have a little fun, but seeing how his heart had changed and now sought to only have Linessa for his own, how could he not do something about it. He looked up at the Lady and seeing her face, he knew she did not fully approve. "I only-" he started but was cutoff.

"No need to explain, Haldir. I know what is in your heart and in hers. She likes how things have been going. To see two souls finally find each other is a blessing. This is a good match. Now go she dreams of you." the lady said with a wave of her hand.

The lady watched as Haldir jiggled the knob of the door and entered. "He has no idea what is in store tonight." she said shaking her head and smiling to herself.

**_Inside the talan..._..**

What the lady said, stuck with him, but he put it from his mind. He found his way through the dark talan using his keen elven sight. He walked through the dining room, down the hall, past the bathing room and to Linessa's chamber door. Nervously he looked at it. Why was he nervous? She was just another elleth. He shook his head on that notion. No she was not like the others. Never had he had this much fun, wooing and pursuing a female. She almost excited him to madness. He opened the door to find the room lit by a lone candle on the bedside table. She was asleep with her back to the chamber door. He stepped in, and quickly closed and locked the door.

He looked down at her sleeping there, still and unmoving. Feeling a rush of lust hit him, his loins grew as he realized it was time.

He began to undo the ties to his outer robes, allowing it to fall to the floor. Walking to the other side of the bed he gazed down at her sleeping form. Her hair unbound and draped about her shoulder and falling into a heap upon the mattress, the sight took his breath away. He untied his leggings, one string at a time and reached down to remove his boots. Quietly as he could, he removed his clothing. His arousal growing harder and harder by the minutes. He looked down at what the sight of her was doing to his body. In a whisper he spoke to it. "You must be patient, my enormous friend. Her pleasure must come first. Being with an innocent, means gentleness. Calm down for you will scare her and we need her...I need her." Having that little talk with himself helped a little but not all that much. Linessa moved slightly and then laid onto her back, with Haldir praying that she did not wake. A small smiled played across her lips. Then something Haldir had never seen in all his sexual life happened.

She moaned softly and her hands began to roam. Further and further down her hands roamed until it reached the special spot. As if feeling the barrier of her gown, her hand slowly gathered up the material, and she raised a leg. Haldir's eyes grew as he watched this little display of hers. She was sound asleep in her dreams and her hand began to fondle the little nub in the center of her womanhood. His loins grew hot and his arousal stood further out. The Lady's words replayed then, _She dreams of you._

Not able to hold his control any longer, Haldir climbed into the bed as gently as he could without disturbing her. Lifting the covers he slid in closer to her. If she dreamt of him, he would not make her wait. He slowly snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His head dipped to take her now slightly parted lips to his. Licking her lips, he begged for entrance, which she so gladly gave.

He kissed her gently and her moans became louder. He made his way from her lips, down her jawline to her neck. He made it to shoulder which was covered by her nightdress. Taking a hand and sliding it from her upper arm, to her shoulder, then sliding it to her left breast, Haldir took the left breast into his hand and squeezed gently. She moaned out his name. This made him deepen the kiss. His hand drifted from her left breast to the ties in the front of her nightdress. Undoing the ties quickly, he shoved the sheerest material he had ever seen off her shoulder.

She still had not awaken, but kept to her dreams. He kissed her down the rest of the way from her neck to the valley between her soft, but perky globes then made his way to a small but beautiful rosy nipple. He flicked his tongue over the pebble hardness of it and then took the whole thing in his mouth, lightly sucking and then nipping and tugging lightly on the tip. The sounds she made made him harder and harder. Gods how he loved those sounds. He licked his way over to the side and began his attentions there. The moans even louder and actually felt her jerk and shudder. He took his free hand and placed them on her left hip and pulled her closer to his now completely engorged member. As he kissed her more on the lips he moved his hips as if trying to ready her for the movements. But his job was not done.

Sweat began to bead to her forehead, and the heady scent of her sex, began to permeate his senses. Intoxicating him. He was now beyond the point of control. She had to be awakened. There was only one way to do this, and he prayed she would not stop him from finishing what he started.

Finding the nightdress too much to deal with, he stopped his assault on her long enough to slide the material off her upper body, down her soft plains of her slightly bumpy stomach, over her soft voluptuous hips and down her legs. After gathering up the blasted thing, he held it ove the side of the bed and dropped it to the floor. He looked over her now naked form and stared at her in all her glory. He was surprised when he found she wore no underpants. She was beautiful. He made his way back up her sides and placed a hand gently to her stomach. He kissed her lips softly.

As he kissed her, his hands roamed down her stomach, to the soft tangle of curls of her womanhood. Parting her folds, he found the bundle of nerves there and began to rub his hand, ever so gently. At this she stirred. He stopped kissing her and looked at her face, that now glowed with the candle light. She eyes fluttered, still heavy with sleep, she moaned out at the pleasure he was bringing to her as he stroked her heated spot. Then as if realizing she was not really dreaming, her eyes opened shocked. She tried pushing him off her, but all he could do was shush her.

"Sh sh sh, my little butterfly, it is time for your flying lesson." he said softly, his voice like silk.

She pushed. "Haldir, what-" she realized she was naked. "How dare you!" she said shocked. It was at this moment Haldir began to stroke her core even more, sending the heat surging through her. He should not be here, but yet how can I stop him?" she thought in the fog of her pleasure. For weeks he had been playing and toying with me, sending my dreams reeling into nights of pure wantonness.

He dipped his head low to take her nipple into his mouth, sending her back surging upward to meet his mouth fully. His erection pressing deeply into her leg. She moaned out his name again, and even shocked herself, when she called out "Take Me!"

This told Haldir to continue which her did. He leaned up and moved her legs apart. Spread wide, she felt the cool air hit her now overly heated flesh. She could not take it much more of his torture, she wanted the release, to feel him. Haldir leaned over her and kissed her as he positioned himself between her thighs. In the heat of passion, breathlessly she said to him, " What do I do now, for I have not been with a male?"

He chuckled, knowing she had not. "I know," he said softly, tenderly he kissed her. "It will only hurt a moment, but you will fly My butterfly. This I promise." He began to push his way to stretch the opening with one finger, then two. Feeling the wetness, knowing she was ready, he took his now swollen and rock hard member and put the tip to the opening then began to push slightly. "Wrap your legs around me." he commanded softly. She did.

With one even stoke, he thrust himself into her core. The tearing of her barrier caused her to scream out in pain. Her hands shot to her mouth. Haldir leaned forward as a tear formed, "Shhh, my sweet, the worst is now over." His sweetness and tenderness in the moment, touched her deeply. He was a strong, sweet and tender lover, this made the moment more special to her. She reached up and took both side of his face in her hands. He looked down at her, his eyes darkened with passion. Feeling the adjustment, getting better, the muscles relaxing he began to move inside her, kissing as he did.

He moved slowly at first, but slowly his strokes became faster. His breathing labored as was hers. Huffing and puffing his way into oblivion. Her sweet surrender, causing his heart to soar. He loved this woman, plain and true. As the strokes became quicker their hearts, through a connection that only two who were meant for one another could feel, beat as one.

To them both, the world around them, faded and the only thing they could see was each others souls. The flash of white then the burst into total ecstasy. The release came for both of them in the same moment, both growled out each others names. The shuddering of them both, came like a quake in the earth. Their hearts were now joined in that moment. Haldir collapsed on top of her, and began kissing her cheeks, her chin, her jaw. The moment had come. He could never live without her. She was his, and he was hers.

After the shuddering of her muscles stopped, Haldir pulled out and laid to the side, pulling her closer to him. They snuggled into the warmth of each others arms. Silence came as they both realized what had happened.

They were bound. What had started as little game, had came to a love that Haldir had never thought he would find.

Before they each fell asleep, they looked into each others eyes.

Smiling softly, Linessa spoke. "What was that, Haldir?" she asked.

"Our souls touched." he replied sleepily.

She was silent a moment. When she said nothing, Haldir looked down at her. Her brows furled together in thought. "Then that means...we are now bonded. Does it not?" she asked.

It had not donned on Haldir til this moment. She was right. He had not asked her, their hearts just decided. "Yes, as custom has it, we are. Are you disappointed?"

"No. I am happy. I did not reveal this, but my sights had been on you for sometime, my MarchWarden." she admitted.

He looked down at her stunned and could not believe it. He smiled broadly, "I am glad my wife. But I have a confession."

She looked at him confused. "Oh, and what is that?"

"While we were releasing, I was hoping that a little elfling would be conceived." he said bluntly.

She propped herself up on her right elbow and looked down at him. "Confession here too...so was I."

Elven tradition states, that if the bound couple's hearts agree on a child then it will be so. Knowing this Haldir smiled and reached up and brushed aside a strand of hair from her face. "Then, my wife, we have a year to prepare. I love you."

"I love you to." she said as she bent to kiss him.

The End.

N/A: This is the first time in Print. Let me know what you think.

Please REview!


End file.
